


I Still Hear That Sweet Voice

by Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Characters that are tagged will come up eventually, Dunno if there will be a ship or anything yet, Even though they may not be present yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander
Summary: Here's an au where since Gordon consumed enough of the Black Mesa Sweet Voice, he is slowly becoming what Benrey is.That's his theory anyway.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	I Still Hear That Sweet Voice

**Author's Note:**

> The note has been updated.  
> The AU is partially inspired by one that was come up with in a HLVRAI Discord server by @dannydangerzone of Twitter (I do not know their current Twitter, it's been a while since I've spoken to them), but with a twist that will be revealed later from my end.

For the longest time, about four days to a week at most but it felt longer of course since he was also trying to not die in the meantime, Gordon had been really hoping to make it out of the hell hole known as Black Mesa. Now he was finally out, and finally able to go home now that the movie he’d been dragged to was over. He only had a few emotions at the moment; relief, a slight worry about his son and how he was doing, and most of all, exhaustion. He felt absolutely disgusting from his lack of keep up in hygiene while trapped and fighting for his life and from walking and swimming through a myriad of mystery substances. First thing he was going to do when he got home was strip out of this suit and take a long, hot shower. Thankfully he didn’t have to drive, his car was still at home anyway since he took the bus then the tram into work. He doubted he would even be able to keep within the lines if he did have to drive back. Hell, how would he get his car back anyway? 

He was being dropped off right in front of his home. Somehow Tommy’s dad knew where he lived which would be more of a concern had he been less tired. 

His home wasn’t huge. He rented the nice two bedroom house from a decent older couple. They weren’t terrible landlords, he’d had way worse before moving here. Gordon made his way towards the door and patted himself down for his keys. He had to awkwardly dig into the suit for them to get to his pockets of the shorts he wore under the suit to retrieve them. His wallet was still there too thankfully. The tired 27-year old figured it would have been too much of a hassle for Bubby or Benrey to steal. Gordon made a face at the thought of that damn security guard who had tried to kill him and the rest of the science team. He was still bitter about his arm being cut off, and still could sometimes vaguely feel the sharp sensation of a knife through his flesh. He shook his head to leave that thought and unlocked his door to get inside. He knew he’d have to go through his fridge later and get rid of the trash that was in the kitchen, but that was a task for tomorrow after he got some well deserved sleep in his bed. Damn, his bed sounded really nice right then, but he didn’t want to get it all gross with whatever could come off of him from not bathing and going through substances he didn’t want to think of.

Gordon closed the door and locked up behind himself before heading to his bathroom to begin the arduous task of taking off the HEV suit that had practically been glued to him this whole time. He was just surprised he’d been able to sleep in it honestly. Once that was off, he had to peel off the filthy clothes he had on under the suit. He grabbed his wallet out of the pocket and set it on the side of the sink, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked awful. Gordon could see that he was a little paler than before and had deep dark circles under his forest green eyes. He took his hair down as he stared at his face in the mirror, noticing something a bit off about himself, but he couldn’t place it. The scientist just assumed then that he was just tired and seeing things.

Gordon stepped into the shower once he had stripped down. He groaned in pleasure as the hot water hit his skin. He washed himself down really well in that shower, days of grime being washed off of him. The young man didn’t dare look down at the color of the water as he scrubbed his skin. He let out a hiss though when he managed to scrub a little too hard into his scalp, scratching it painfully. He pulled his hands away and noticed a tiny bit of blood, but didn’t notice how his nails were basically short claws. Gordon honestly was just too tired for this whole thinking thing, so he just finished up and rinsed himself off before grabbing one of the towels he had hanging up beside the shower. Gordon figured he could put a new one up tomorrow as he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. The man lived alone at the moment so he just casually walked to his room to get dressed, bare feet tapping lightly against the floor with each step. It was so good to be out of that damn suit.

Once he got to his room, he quickly pulled on something comfortable and then practically collapsed onto his bed with a soft groan. Gordon fell asleep fairly easily with how exhausted he was. Thankfully that night he was too tired to dream for the most part, but did have one dream where his teeth fell out onto the floor beside his bed. 

Gordon awoke to a slight headache the next afternoon as he slid out of bed. The light in the room from the window seemed too freaking bright. He hobbled over to the window and closed the blinds, sighing in relief. Anyway, first order of business, bathroom. He needed to brush his teeth since his mouth felt and tasted gross. The taste was weirdly metallic for some reason. He went to the bathroom and got his toothbrush ready before starting to brush his teeth. The scientist stopped when he saw his reflection. The dark circles around his eyes were much much worse, hell, it looked like he got into a fight or hadn’t slept for weeks. Then there were his eyes, the whites of them had a weird orange tinge. Most concerning of all were his teeth though. Gordon rushed through brushing them before looking at them in the mirror in horror. All of his teeth were sharp and pointed. 

Gordon let out a soft keen of distress. As he did, he could feel something bubble up from his throat, it was soft, liquidy, warm. He didn’t feel sick or anything though, but froze as he saw little round, luminous blobs of color come out past his lips to float off into the air with a soft melodious whining noise. The color of these blobs were red to orange, indicating his distress. It was the Sweet Voice.

“F-Fuck...I have to call Tommy.” Gordon’s voice was grim as he spoke, but also a little frantic as he rushed out of his bathroom and towards his phone. He then froze a bit and swallowed, no, he didn’t want to bother him so soon after all of this shit had happened. He was going to deal with it on his own for now. He swallowed back more of the Sweet Voice, trying to keep it back and control it. 

Our protagonist looked at the clock then went to look at his computer to check what date it would be since he didn’t want to tempt himself into calling for help when he didn’t want to bother anyone with this issue he can solve himself. Joshua was supposed to come back that day...Fuck. He really didn’t want his son seeing him like this, but he supposed as long as he didn’t open his mouth too wide he’d be fine. His ex wife though would probably comment on how crappy he looked, and he’d have to assure her he could deal with it and he could look after his son. The still fairly tired man was looking forward to this talk about as much as he would look forward to getting his nipples pierced. He rubbed his face with a groan of frustration. 

“Fuuuuuck…” And then he managed to nick himself again. This time though, he noticed the claws and just had to sit down to think about what he was going to do, dreading how he’d have to see his ex again. She’d be there in just a few minutes, so poor Gordon didn’t have long to think.


End file.
